A winner never quits
by CoryMonteithsbitchtits
Summary: Glee/Hunger Games cross over. Humour, violence, romance, smut. Warning; deaths may offend some readers. Kurt Hummel; District 6. No previous experience in hunting, fighting or weaponry. Kurt Hummel is an everyday teenager. Turning 18, it's his last year to be eligible to compete in the Hunger Games. His life is on the line as it lays in the hands of fellow allies and new love.
1. Chapter 1

A Winner Never Quits; (Chapter 1/?)

Note; This is my first fanfiction. I am not very good at writing, so try give me a break. The idea came up with friends, this was suppose to be a bit of fun and humour, but it turned into a serious story. Probably some mistakes.  
I apologize in advance. Yes I am not totally proud of this chapter, it's pretty boring, but I promise some excitement will happen in the second chapter! I do not own any of the movies, shows or people who are in this story.  
**Glee/Hunger Games cross over. Humour, violence, romance, smut. Warning; deaths may offend some readers.  
Word count: 952**

**Kurt Hummel; District 6. No previous experience in hunting, fighting or weaponry.**

**Kurt Hummel is an everyday teenager. Turning 18, it's his last year to be eligible to compete in the Hunger Games. His life is on the line as it lays in the hands of fellow allies and his own destiny. Kurt also finds something else through the adventure.**

**A Winner Never Quits**

**One week until the reaping.**

Opening my eyes and waking up to the sound and smell of machines running, this is a normal dreary morning in district 6.

I shower and slowly make my way down stairs before cooking a simple meal of toast and eggs.

There are seven days left. Seven days until I am free, forever. Well not really free, but safe.

A week from now is the reaping for the 'Hunger Games'.

The Hunger Games are a life ruining competition. It entitles for two 'tributes', under age eighteen, from each of our twelve districts to fight in an arena. The twenty four tributes fight to the death, until one victor survives and triumphs.

It's my last year being in the games, so my name is in the draw eighteen times.

I finish my breakfast, clean my plate and make my way out to the garage where my father will no doubt, be working his ass off fixing vehicles for the ungrateful people of the Capitol; the 'rulers', 'leaders', _whateveryouwanttocallthem_, of our country. My father is our districts finest mechanic, a real hard worker. My father works too hard, I hate how _they _make everyone work to the bone, while _they_don't do a thing.

"Kurt". My father says the second he sees me. "You can take the day off. I don't have much work today."

"Really? But you never let me off?"

"Well, It's about time you get a day off. Go out, get fresh air. Go see that kid you hang with, I don't care. Just be safe and be back before dinner, you got it?" I smile and nod enthusiastically before giving my dad a quick hug goodbye.

Peeta, my best and only friend, that's who I was going to see. He lived only a few blocks away, but it feels miles in the hot sun. His house is smaller than mine, one story. It's only him and his mother that live there.  
"Peeta!" I yell opening the door. We know each other well enough to show up unannounced in each other's houses. His mother probably isn't home as she works long hours at the cleaners.  
I cross a hall and knock on his bedroom door.  
The door opens revealing the familiar dusty blonde hair and big brown eyes of my friend.  
"Kurt, hey! Shouldn't you be helping your dad?" He says inviting me into his room.  
"I got the day off, so I thought I'd come see you. What are you doing?"  
"Choosing clothes to wear next Saturday. You nervous?"  
"Yeah, I'm a bit scared. It's so horrible what they do. It ruins lives. How are you feeling?"  
"Yeah, same, scared. It really is stupid. I just… I just don't want to die."  
We both shutter at the thought of being brutally slaughtered as seen in previous games.  
"Why don't we go down the to the waterfall, it's really hot today." I agreed.  
Peeta packs us a small lunch and tucks it into a small sack before we set off.  
The waterfall was our secret place. We loved spending hot days sitting by the bank. It was our home away from home, from the games, from our horrid world.

"If you were to be in the games with anyone who would it be?" Peeta asks as he moves branches from the barely visible path.  
"I'd say you, because you're my friend and I trust you, but then I don't think I'd be able to put up with one of us being left alone if the other dies." Peeta gives a flattered and sympathetic laugh.  
"I just hope you don't get chosen, Peeta."  
"Why, don't you think I could survive?" Peeta shoves playfully before sliding down a small bank, and onto the rocks of a small waterfall.  
I slide down after him.  
"You could, it's just… let's talk about something else."  
"Okay, so… do you still have a crush on that guy?"  
"I never had a crush on.. What…what are you on about! Gosh your immature." I say splashing water from the falls into Peeta's sweaty face.  
"Oh, so you want a water fight." Peeta slashes me back.  
It isn't long until the two of us are in a full water fight and both of us a soaked head to toe.  
"You're drenched!" I laugh.  
"So are you! I'm hungry, let's eat."  
We sit and eat and chat for a while, then we slowly make our way back into town.

"I should check on my dad, see how he is going."  
Peeta nods and lowers his head.  
"What's wrong Peeta?"  
"I.. nothing. You'd better check on him."  
"I'll see you… at the reaping I guess."  
"Hmm. See you then." Peeta pulls me into a friendly hug.

It was strange seeing Peeta so upset about the games, neither of us like them, but he, nor have I been so upset about them. The odds or either of us getting in are 1 of at least 400. As they say, "May the odds be ever in your favour."

When I got home my dad was a sleep on the couch. I put a light throw rug over him. Our days maybe hot, but our nights in district 6 sure are cold. It was barely dark and almost dinner time, but I left him, I can cook for myself.  
I made myself a soup, cleaned up and sat on my bed with my journal.  
"One week till the reaping"

It didn't take long for Kurt to fall asleep with his journal cradled in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Winner Never Quits Chapter(2/?)**

Chapter 1  
. 

Note: I do not own the hunger games, glee, or any of the characters potrayed in those films.

Please try to be open minded about this fic, it is my frist and please give feedback! Sorry for the mistakes!

** Day of the reaping**

Kurt sat up dazed. He hadn't slept that night, nor did he want to. He couldn't stop the horrible thoughts seeping into his mind. It happened every year, never any sleep the night before the reaping. Kurt closed his eyes again and thought of his mother. Her face, her voice, it always took him to a happy place.  
Kurt's mother had died when he was only a child, it's been him and his father since then. Kurt and his father; Burt, missed her everyday. Kurt's mother was the one who had shown Kurt the waterfall in the woods. It was a place of peace. No one knew about it but him, his mother and Peeta.

"Kurt, buddy, it's time to wake up." Burt nudged Kurt gently waking him from his barely sleeping state.  
Kurt rubbed his eyes a few times before realising he actually managed to fall asleep.

"It's nine o'clock. There is two hours until the reaping, you'd better get ready. I made you some breakfast, when you're done having a shower."

"Thanks dad." Kurt smiled before he got out of bed readying himself for the day ahead.

"Should I wear the light blue tie or dark blue tie?" Kurt asked settling at the table clutching two old ties.  
"Hmm.. I think the dark blue." Burt nodded.  
"Good choice."  
Kurt put the ties aside before looking at the small mean in front of him, a few eggs, bacon and burnt bits of toast.  
"Sorry about the toast."  
Kurt laughs. "No, it's great."  
"You feelings okay about today?"  
"Yeah, what are the odds it's going to be me anyway. I mean there are like four hundred other boys, with their names in their at least sixteen to eighteen times."  
Burt nods in agreement, before sitting his plate in sink.  
Kurt finishes not too long after.

The walk into the town square isn't far, just a few blocks away. Walking around this place makes me feel alone, helpless. There is no purpose of life here. It's a dreary, sad place, matted with a cloud of constant smog. I hate it. Everyone is sad, you can see it. I love the woods, my woods. As soon as the reaping is over, I'm finding Peeta and going to the waterfall.  
Peeta. I promised to meet him right after I checked in. As we approached the town square, all I could see was children crying, mothers hugging their sons and daughters and guards, people from the _Capitol_, everywhere.

"Kurt." Burt says holding something back.  
"Yes, dad?"  
"I.. I love you kiddo. Goodluck. Try not to be chosen."  
Burt pulled Kurt into a massive hug then pushed him into the line of other eighteen year olds, checking in.  
Kurt waved as his dad disappeared into the crowd.  
Kurt checked in, stating his name to an official from the _Captiol_ and set off to find Peeta.

"Kurt!" Peeta yelled from the line made of seventeen year olds.  
Kurt smiled and walked over.  
"Only 3 more people in front of me. How are you feeling?"  
"I .. don't know. I slept last night though. How about you?"  
"That's great. Yeah I slept, took me a while but I"  
"Boy! Are you in the line or out of it! Keep moving!" An official armed with a rifle urged Kurt.  
"He is just.." Peeta got cut off.  
"If you are not in the line, stand aside!" The large man yelled a few inches away from Kurt's face.  
Kurt stepped back a few feet waiting as Peeta signed in.

Disgusting. That's what they are. Take advantage of everyone. I _do_ hate _them_. _They_ take it all, _they_ have it all. I hate _them_. Thank God this only happens once a year, then we can get back to our miserable lives, that _they _create.  
I calm once Peeta is standing next to me again.  
"What an asshole!" Peeta whispers.  
"Hmm. I know." I give the official a dirty look before taking my place with the other hundred plus boys eligible for the reaping.  
District 6 has a lot of people, but isn't big. Most families have at least two children, most being eight. Peeta and I are of the only few who are apart of a single child family. I don't know whether to be grateful for it, or hate the idea.

A woman take the stage. Dressed in a short, tight dress; a neon green. Big hair and very tan skin and she is short. She makes a noise in the microphone getting most people's attention. She makes the noise again and soon everyone is listening, watching.

"Welcome everybody to the 80th Hunger Games reaping!" She says way too joyful.

"I am Snooki Bowbowchi and today, I am here to take two very _lucky _tributes to the _Capitol_to compete in this year's Hunger Games!"

_Capitol. _I hate that word.

"So, let's get started, shall we!"

The only sight I can take in is the goofy looking woman walking over to the giant box which holds the girl's names. She pulls a name out and takes a long pause before giving a sinister looking grin and walking back over to the microphone stand.

"For the girls tribute, we have… Sugar Motta! Come up here!"

I look over to the girls. Everyone's heads are turned to a girl, moderately short, long brown/caramel hair and tan skin. She look's about sixteen and.. I know her. Mayor Motta's daughter, rich, as obvious to the clothes she's wearing. She's already in tears, terrified, no doubt.

"Good girl! Congratulations!" Snooki raises Sugar's arm. The only noises that emerge from the crowd are worried gasps and faint sounds of sobbing.

"Boy's turn!"

She walks back over to the boxes and pulls a name. Peeta, who has been silently standing next to me, clutches my arm. She pauses and reads.

"Kurt Hummel."

My world goes dark. I feel Peeta's grip tighten and I feel other's pushing me to the front of the crowd and onto the stage. My legs are shaking. I'm certain I've gone pale… more pale then I already I am. My heart sinks as the _Capitol_woman raises my arm.

"Congraulations to this year's tributes. Sugar Motta and Kurt Hummel!"

I look into the sea of faces. I see Peeta in shock, other's gasping and of course, no one is clapping.

"Our two tributes will now be taken to the Capitol and will represent District 6 in the Hunger Games!"

Snooki finishes as no one claps and me and the mayor's daugher are swept off the stage and into a building. We're told that we have 10 minutes to talk to our family, say our last goodbyes.

I've only just come back into realisation as I feel my dad hugging me.  
-

Burt's face is full of terror, his only son, only child is about to be taken from his world and thrown into the unknown. This may be the last time he ever sees him.  
"Kurt. I love you. I never thought this woulod be happening. I wish I .. just don't… I" Burt tries to hold back but the tears start to rush.  
"Kurt, you have been the best son. You are an amazing kid. You _will_ win these games. You got me. Do whatever. Just. Make sure I see you again."  
"Dad I love you. I don't know.. What is going on. This can't be real!" Burt gives Kurt another tight hug before he is dragged out the room by _Capitol_ officials.

My world is crashing. My life is going to end. I just know. I will never see my dad again. I will never see this dreary place, I call home again. I will never see…

"Peeta!" I shout as he runs into the room.

"Kurt. I can't believe this is happening. You can't go. Please don't. I can't survive this horrid world without you."  
Peeta is in tears.  
"I'm not going to win. What do I do. I can't.."  
"Kurt, listen."  
Both boys turn as a Capitol official awares that he has one minute left.  
"Peeta, you have been my best friend. I wish you were in the games with me and I…"  
"Kurt, I love you." Peeta grabs Kurt's face and kisses him. It's rough but full of emotion, fear.  
That was it. The Capitol official pulls Peeta away.

Peeta being dragged away is the last thing I see before I'm rushed outside and to a train station. I'm surrounded by guards and photographers pushing me and my 'fellow' tribute towards an old train. Once we're inside it's quiet.

The train starts without warning and it's gone. The guards, photographer and my life. All of that happened way too fast, a blur.

I stand there starring out the window for a moment before the room turns fuzzy and I black out.

I think I'd rather sleep and never wake up then compete in these bloodbaths, that are held just for the Capitol's enjoyment.

That's who's fault it is. The Capitol's. I hate them all so much.

I want to stay here, on the floor forever.


End file.
